1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plug devices and more particularly pertains to a new electrical plug device for electrically coupling a power plug into a power outlet in such a way as to allow easy disconnection of the power plug from the power outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plug devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,659 describes an electrical wall plug assembly particularly adapted for use by handicapped persons. Another type of electrical plug device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,886 having an actuator integral with a power plug for aiding a person in the decoupling of the power plug from a wall outlet. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,305 which includes a panel having apertures extending therethrough for receiving the prongs of a power cord. The panel is positioned between a wall outlet and the power cord and the prongs extended through the apertures and into the wall outlet. A person grips the panel and urges it away from the wall outlet to remove the prongs from the outlet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows for easy disconnecting of a power plug from an outlet. The device should include finger-gripping portions and increase the overall size of a conventional male plug electrically coupled to a power plug.